Keep my secret, Malfoy
by ElGuillermo
Summary: Hermione Granger a 21 ans, elle travaille au Ministère, mais son travail ne paye pas assez. L'ancienne Gryffondor a des problèmes d'argent. Son égo l'empêche de demander de l'argent à Harry et Ron ainsi qu'à ses parents. Elle n'a plus d'autre choix que de travailler en tant que serveuse dans un club de strip-tease. Tout va pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Drago Malefoy la surprenne...
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteur **: Voilà, mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ! Le second chapitre arrive le plus vite possible.

**Chapitre 1** : Piégée

Après la seconde guerre et ainsi la chute de Lord Voldemort, le trio était retourné à leur vie d'avant. Tandis qu'Harry et Ron tentaient de devenir Auror Hermione avait préféré faire sa septième et ultime année à Poudlard. Le trio est resté aussi proche, Hermione et Ron, avaient préférés se séparer d'un commun accord peu de temps après la guerre tout en restant aussi proches qu'auparavant. Après l'obtention de ses ASPIC, la jeune fille avait décidé de retourner vers ses parents, qui était désormais en Australie, pour inverser le sortilège d'Oubliette qu'elle leur avait lancée le temps que la guerre s'achève. Elle leur avait tout expliqué avant de les ramener chez eux, en Angleterre. Maintenant, il était temps pour elle de se consacrer à ses études. Hermione était entré au Ministère de la Magie à l'âge de dix-neuf ans et avait réformée les réglementations sur les elfes de maison. Grâce à elle, la loi permettait aux elfes de maison de porter des vêtements descends. C'était déjà un début. Mais elle visait plus haut. Malheureusement, pour cela, il fallait qu'elle obtienne un poste plus haut-placée. Mais l'ancienne Gryffondor avait d'autre chose en tête : des problèmes d'argent. Son travail ne la faisait pas gagner assez. Et elle ne pouvait pas demander de l'argent à ses parents, ses derniers étant à la retraite, n'avait pas de source économique assez importante pour l'aider. Elle ne pouvait encore moins en demandé à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry et Ron. Elle avait bien trop de fierté. Et puis, ce n'était pas son ex petit ami qui allait l'aider. Hermione avait désormais vingt-et-un ans et avait trouvé un moyen pour arrondir ses fins de mois, elle en avait honte, personne à part elle ne savait qu'elle travaillait là. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit ou ses parents ou encore ses amis sorciers se rendaient habituellement. Elle n'avait aucun risque d'être démasquée. Hermione travaillait dans un club de strip-tease Moldu dans un quartier de Londres. Elle n'était pas désespérée au point de devoir se déshabillant devant ses hommes qui lui donnaient envie de vomir, elle se contentait de servir les cocktails dans une tenue légère. Son patron lui répétait sans cesse qu'il serait prêt à payer le triple de ses autres strip-teaseuse pour l'avoir à la barre. En effet, la sorcière, en plus d'avoir un visage magnifique, possédait un corps de rêve. Mais la brunette refusait à chaque fois.

-_ Désolée Earl, bien trop de fierté pour m'abaisser à ça_, lui répétait-elle lorsque l'envie de son patron lui prenait de lui demander de danser nue.

Earl, son patron n'insistait pas, du moins pour la semaine. Malgré les années, le ton autoritaire d'Hermione n'avait pas disparu.

C'était une journée des plus normal pour la sorcière, elle se leva à six heures du matin, comme chaque jour de semaine avant de se rendre à son travail au Ministère. Après s'être préparé, elle s'était rendue à son emploi au Ministère. Habitant dans un petit appartement en plein centre-ville de la capitale anglaise, non loin du passage pour entrer au Ministère. Elle s'était rendue dans les toilettes publiques, du côté des femmes, avant de prendre un jeton, la file d'attente était déjà longue. Lorsque ce fut son tour, elle entra dans la cabine en insérant un jeton doré dans une fente de la porte, mit ses pieds dans la cuvette puis elle tira la chasse et disparut. Elle réapparue dans une des cheminées du Ministère. Elle traversa le hall, tout en affichant un sourire radieux en repensant au jour où elle avait pu réformer la loi sur les réglementations des elfes de maison.

- _Hermione !_ lança quelqu'un à quelques mètres devant elle, la coupant dans ses pensées.

Dans l'ascenseur juste en face d'elle se trouvait Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ses deux meilleurs amis, vêtus de robes de sorciers. Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire, avant de presser le pas pour les rejoindre. Avant que les grilles se referment, une nouvelle voix s'éleva.

- _Retenez les portes !_ dit la voix.

Ron retenu la porte pour que la personne puisse entrer. Ce dernier entra, son visage n'était pas inconnu au trio. C'était leur ancien ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Il travaillait lui aussi au Ministère, ses relations avec le trio avait comme qui dirait, évoluait. Ils n'étaient pas amis, loin de là. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione faisait comme si l'ancien Serpentard n'existait pas. Malgré tout, Hermione avait gardé la même rancune à l'égard du blond. Durant le temps de monter dans les différents étages, un silence gênant s'installa dans la cage d'ascenseur. Aucun d'eux n'osaient parler. Hermione avait sorti de la poche intérieure de sa cape, sa baguette magique pour réparer sa carte prouvant son identité. Elle avait remarquée la veille qu'elle était légèrement abimée. La jeune femme avait toujours détesté lorsque ses affaires étaient endommagés. Mais elle n'avait pas remarquée, qu'elle venait de faire tomber quelque chose de sa poche et que celui qui se trouvait derrière elle, en la personne de Drago Malefoy, l'avait remarqué, lui. Et l'avait ramassé, discrètement, sans qu'aucun du trio si inséparable ne s'en aperçoivent. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix dans la cage d'escalier annonça :

-_ Niveau deux, département de la justice magique._

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, Harry et Ron, suivi de Drago sortirent, laissant Hermione seule. Quant à elle, l'ancienne rouge et or devait se rendre au niveau quatre, au département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Sa journée passa vite, elle se contenta de revoir les différents droits de multiples créatures et de diriger des idées de réformes sur des parchemins avant de les conserver dans une salle. Rien de bien intéressant aujourd'hui. Ce que la jeune femme préférait dans son travail était lorsqu'elle devait aller à la rencontre de certaines créatures.

Ce soir-là, après avoir terminé sa journée, elle s'était rendue au Sixteen, le club de strip-tease où elle travaillait. Elle avait enfilée une des nombreuses tenues que le club réservait à ses serveuses avant de commencer son service. Elle portait une robe bleue et blanche, très courte, avec un décolleté plongeant, elle lui arrivait bien au-dessus des genoux. Avec sa perruque blonde et son serre-tête noir, on la confondraient aisément avec Alice, un personnage tiré d'un conte pour enfant Moldu, mais une Alice pour adultes. Hermione pris un plateau, un calepin avec un stylo et se dirigea vers une des tables.

-_ Que désirez-vous, mon lapin ?_ dit-elle, en s'efforçant de paraître polie avec son sourire forcé.

-_ Toi ma beauté_, répondit le quinquagénaire au ventre rebondi qui la dégoûtait comme tous ceux présents dans ce club.

- _Dans tes rêves mon chou_, fit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- _Une vodka coca, poupée_, commanda t-il.

Elle nota sa commande, avant de retourner vers le bar, il lui donna une tape sur les fesses. Elle s'arrêta sur le coup, hésitant à lui mettre la claque de sa vie, mais elle avait bien trop besoin de cet argent. Lorsqu'elle entrait ici, elle essayait de ne plus être la Hermione Granger, la première de sa promo, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout, préféré des professeurs. Elle donna la commande au bar, avant de retourner faire le pour quoi on la payait. Les strip-teaseuses du Sixteen lui faisait pitié, elles n'étaient pas là parce qu'elles en avaient envie, ça c'était clair et net. Les clients aussi lui faisait pitié, la plupart étaient en âge d'être son père, beaucoup étaient mariés, Hermione plaignait leur femme. Si un jour son mari se rendrait dans un club de strip-tease une fois qu'elle aurait la tête tournée et qu'elle s'en rend compte, elle le tuerait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut que pour dire Quidditch.

- _Granger ?_ fit une voix familière derrière elle.

La jeune fille se figea sur place. Ce ne pouvait être Earl, il l'appelait toujours Hermy et, dans ce club, il était le seul à connaître son nom de famille, ce ne pouvait pas non plus être Harry, ou encore Ron, elle ne reconnaissait pas leur voix et encore moins ses parents. Quoi qu'il en soit, le coeur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez à son vieil ennemi, Drago Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2 : Honte

**Note de l'auteur **: Voilà le chapitre 2. Un peu court je vous l'accorde, je me rattraperai plus tard. Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça me touche beaucoup :) Le chapitre 3 arrive très bientôt !

**Chapitre 2** : Honte

Drago Malefoy. Le plus vieil ennemi d'Hermione. Elle l'avait toujours détestée. Depuis leur première rencontre, dans le Poudlard Express, il l'avait bousculée avec ses deux anciens amis, Crabbe et Goyle. Durant leurs années d'études à Poudlard, une des passions de l'ancien Serpentard avait été de se moquer d'elle, que ce soit sur son physique ou sur son statut de sang. Malefoy avait toujours détesté les Nés-Moldus et ne s'en cachait pas. Après la bataille de Poudlard, du fait que les Malefoy n'aient pas participer à la guerre, les avaient plus ou moins blanchis, ce que la plupart des sorciers avaient trouvé honteux. Le nom Malefoy est tout de même, encore et toujours reliés à Lord Voldemort.

Malefoy avait bien grandi lui aussi, il n'était plus le jeune homme naïf manipulé par son père. Il avait un poste au service des usages abusifs de la magie. Il avait tenté de s'éloigner le plus possible de sa famille, il tentait de changer. Mais Hermione savait qu'il était toujours le même. Le méprisant et méprisable Drago Malefoy.

Mais revenons à nos moutons. Que diable pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Même notre Miss Je-Sais-Tout ne pourrait répondre à ça. Il était comme une de ces tâches qu'on croit avoir fait disparaître, mais qui réapparaissait quelques temps plus tard. La rouge et or l'observait, sans un mot, la bouche entre-ouverte, du au choc de cette apparition. Elle l'observait de ses cheveux blonds platine qui n'avaient pas changé, à l'instar de ses yeux clairs et profond, jusqu'à sa tenue, un costard-cravate noire, sobre et classe. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarquée avant ce jour-ci.

- Je crois que ceci t'appartiens, dit-il en levant la voix pour couvrir la musique du club.

Il lui tendit un paquet d'allumettes violet qu'elle reconnut aussitôt. Sur un côté il y avait une silhouette de femme dans une position suggestive, avec écrit en gras : « _Sixteen_ » en dessous nous pouvions lire l'adresse du club, ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Hermione en avait un sur elle, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Alors qu'une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, Malefoy s'expliqua :

- Tu l'as fais tomber ce matin dans l'ascenseur en sortant ta baguette magique.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se trouvait tellement idiote, pourquoi avait-elle apporté cette boîte avec elle. Elle ne savait même plus quoi répondre. Elle arracha la boîte d'allumettes des mains de Drago, avant de retourner vers le bar pour continuer son service. Le mieux à faire était de l'ignorer. Mais Hermione était mal, vraiment très mal. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait bien faire. Le dire à tout le monde ? _Ce serait bien son genre à cette fouine_, pesta la lionne intérieurement. S'il le rapportait, sa vie serait finie... Si cela venait à ce savoir au Ministère, serait-elle renvoyée ? Un nombre incalculable de questions se pressaient dans la tête de la brune.

- Hermy, tu as un client dans ton secteur, lui annonça Earl, l'extirpant de ses sombres pensées.

Elle hocha la tête, avant de se tourner pour voir qui était le client. C'était Malefoy. Il était tranquillement assis à une table, en train d'admirer les strip-teaseuses. Hermione avait envie de hurler. Elle se dirigea vers une autre serveuse aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés, prénommée Mandy.

- Mandy ! lança t-elle. Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui ?

Elle pointa du doigt Malefoy, qui ne quittait pas des yeux la scène.

- Oh quel beau gosse, ça change des pervers d'une cinquantaine d'années, dit Mandy en rigolant.

- Bon tu veux bien t'en occuper ou non ? poursuivit-elle.

- Je regrette, mais, non, mon secteur est déjà plein ! s'excusa la blonde.

- Par pitié, Mandy, je te le revaudrai ! insista Hermione.

Elle jeta un œil à Malefoy, puis à son secteur, avant de secouer la tête en signe de désaccord. Elle s'excusa à nouveau, avant de se rendre vers un client. La jeune fille souffla, puis d'un pas mal assurée ainsi que la peur au ventre, elle s'avança vers Drago Malefoy.

- Bienvenue au Sixteen, que puis-je faire pour vous ? dit-elle, sèchement.

Malefoy la dévisagea, un maigre sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

- Je voudrais une tequila, répondit l'ancien Serpentard.

Elle le nota sur son calepin, avant de retourner vers le bar. Pourquoi ne se moquait-il pas d'elle ? Hermione préférait encore cela à ce silence perturbant. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la boisson qu'avait commandé le jeune homme. Et sans attendre elle s'éloigna. Par chance, il ne la retint pas. Elle l'observa du coin de l'oeil durant tout le temps qu'il restait dans le club. Il parti une heure plus tard.

- Même pas de pourboire, marmonna la brune en débarrassant le verre qu'il avait laissé sur la table.

Une fois son service fini, elle rentra chez elle. Lorsqu'elle se coucha, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait bien faire, elle se tournait, se retournait, elle avait peur de perdre toute crédibilité, son travail, voire même ses amis. _Et si papa et maman venaient à l'apprendre ? J'aurais tellement honte_, se lamentait-elle dans sa tête. Elle s'endormit, des heures plus tard.

Cette nuit là elle fit un cauchemars où elle se retrouvait dans une salle obscure, qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de la salle des Mystères du Ministère. Elle était assise sur une chaise, elle avait beau se débattre, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Soudain, des lumières, sortant de nulle part, s'allumèrent, l'aveuglant presque. Des visages apparurent un après l'autre. Earl, puis son supérieur au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, puis Harry et Ron, puis ses parents et enfin Malefoy.

- LA SANG DE BOURBE TRAVAILLE DANS UN CLUB DE STRIP-TEASE MOLDU, criait-il à tue-tête.

Sa voix résonnait dans la pièce. Ses proches étaient horrifiés, tandis que Malefoy riait aux éclats. Hermione quant à elle, pleurait et était morte de honte. Elle se réveilla peu de temps après par la sonnerie de son réveil-matin.


	3. Chapter 3 : Chantage

**Note d'histoire **: Merci encore pour les reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie en particulier à London123 pour m'avoir corrigé ce chapitre :)

**Chapitre 3** : Chantage

Hermione était dans l'ascenseur du Ministère, elle avait sa pause et contait aller manger avec Harry et Ron. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au second la personne qui monta fit rougir de honte la jeune fille. Il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé depuis la veille, lorsqu'il était venu au Sixteen. Elle serra les dents, s'attendant à ce qu'il parle. À peine l'ascenseur commença à bouger, que l'ancien Serpentard sortit de sa baguette magique et le stoppa.

-_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Malefoy ?_ s'écria Hermione, en regardant instinctivement autour d'elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, devant la surprise de leur proximité, elle recula, quitte à être dos contre mur.

- _Il me prend tout simplement que je veux m'expliquer_, répondit-il, d'un ton serein.

-_ Et qu'il y a t-il à expliquer ?_

-_ Pourquoi travailles-tu dans ce club ?_

- _Ça ne te regarde pas, Malefoy,_ rétorqua t-elle, furieuse.

-_ Maintenant si, il te reste deux possibilités..._ commença t-il.

Elle ne le supportait pas. La jeune sorcière avait tellement envie de prendre sa baguette et lui jeter un sortilège qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, celui d'Amnésie. Mais avant de tenter cette possibilité, elle préféra le laisser continuer.

-_ Soit, je raconte tout à tous le monde, ou tu acceptes un rendez-vous, avec moi_, acheva t-il.

Un rendez-vous ? Hermione ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il la détestait, elle aussi, c'était totalement réciproque. Leur scolarité à Poudlard ainsi que la deuxième guerre l'avait bien prouvé. Mais comme le disait Harry, entre autres, Malefoy avait changé.

_- Plutôt crever !_ cracha t-elle.

- _Tu n'as pas le choix, Granger. Et ne te fais pas d'idée, ce ne sera pas un rendez-vous galant, tu payeras ta part, moi la mienne. Simplement pour que tu me racontes comment tu as pu tomber si bas._

L'ancienne Gryffondor ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de froncer les sourcils ainsi qu'à l'injurier au plus profond d'elle-même. Malefoy sortit sa baguette magique et l'ascenseur reprit son chemin. Une fois qu'il eut le dos tourné, Hermione tenta le tout pour le tout ; elle sortit sa baguette et dit :

- _Oubl..._

-_ Expelliarmus !_ contra le vert et argent.

Il attrapa la baguette de la jeune fille à la volée. Les yeux de cette dernière lançaient des éclairs, littéralement.

-_ Je savais que tu allais faire ça, Granger_, rigola Malefoy. _Je commence à te connaître maintenant. Alors, ce soir, disons, 18h30, au El Fortunato. Et ne me fais pas croire que tu bosses, Mandy ta charmante collègue m'a donné tes horaires._

Hermione posta intérieurement, elle se jura de le faire payer à Mandy dès le lendemain.

-_ Rend moi ma baguette, Malefoy !_ pesta t-elle tout en essayant d'ignorer sa proposition.

Il lui tendit, mais au moment où elle allait l'attraper, il retira son bras. Geste qui fit rougir de rage la brune. La jeune fille l'insulta avant d'ordonner à nouveau qu'il lui rende.

-_ Allez tiens. Ah bah non, t'y as cru en plus, petite sotte !_

Ni une ni deux, Hermione lui mit une claque. Ce n'était pas la première fois que se main rencontrait la joue de l'ancien Serpentard. Elle lui en avait donné une des années plus tôt, lorsqu'ils étaient en troisième année. Mais il est inutile que je revienne sur ce passage, tout le monde le connaît après tout.

- _Fait gaffe, Granger !_ le prévient-il._ Il y a des choses que tu ne devrais pas faire. Ou sinon, une certaine petite Miss Je-Sais-Tout risque d'avoir une réputation de Miss Je-Montre-Tout !_

- _Tu te crois drôle ? Espèce d'abruti,_ se contenta t-elle de répondre avant de reprendre sa baguette magique des mains du blond, puis de le pousser avait de sortir au rez-de-chaussée.

Hermione marcha droit devant elle sans se retourner, elle pouvait sentir le regard ainsi que le sourire moqueur de Drago posé sur elle. Une fois près de la porte, elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Celle de Ron, il répétait plusieurs fois son prénom.

-_ Bon sang Hermione, t'es sourde ou quoi ?_ dit Ron.

-_ Désolée, j'ai beaucoup de travail_, répondit-elle, maladroitement.

- _Tu travailles trop Hermione, tu as l'air fatiguée_, trouva Harry.

La jeune fille inventa une excuse idiote comme quoi des Moldus ont fait la fête toute la nuit en bas de son immeuble et que cela l'avait empêché de dormir. Ces meilleurs amis se contentèrent de cette explication. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant à deux pas du Ministère.

_- Bonjour, que désirez-vous ?_ demanda le serveur, d'un ton las.

- _Bonjour_, dit Harry. _Ron ?_

- _Du bifteck avec des frites, de la bière blonde 50 cl et un gâteau au chocolat, merci. Oh et des cacahuètes pour patienter s'il vous plaît._

Ron ne changera jamais, s'était dit Harry et Hermione. Il a été, est et, restera un vrai glouton.

- _Harry ?_ fit Hermione à commander et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

-_ Je prendrais des pâtes au saumon et de l'eau s'il vous plaît._

- _Et pour moi ce sera une calzone, avec une bière blonde en 25 s'il vous plaît._

- _Ce sera tout ?_ ajouta le serveur après avoir noté leur commande sur son calepin. _C'est noté_.

Il partit ensuite dans les cuisines. Durant tout le repas, Hermione faisait mine de suivre, mais elle n'écoutait pas. Les problèmes que rencontrait Harry avec Ginny au lit ces dernier temps lui importait guère et d'autant plus la réaction dégoûté de Ron qui lui demandait de ne plus jamais parler de ses problèmes au lit avec sa soeur. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de songer à son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Malefoy. Elle apprendait fortement cette soirée. Elle sentait qu'il allait l'emmener dans un restaurant chic, il est clair qu'elle ne paierait rien, elle était loin d'avoir les moyens.

- _Hermione, tu es sûr que ça va_ ? fit Harry. _Tu n'as presque pas touché à ton assiette._

En effet son assiette était presque entière.

- _Je suis vraiment fatiguée, tu comprends_...

- _Si tu veux je peux finir ton assiette, Hermione !_ dit Ron la bouche pleine de frites.

Sa phrase eut tout de même le don de la faire rire. Les âneries de Ron était l'une des principales choses qui l'avait fait craquée il y a quelques années. Il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à leur couple et à quel point elle l'avait aimée. Mais elle était passé à autre chose depuis.

Durant le reste du repas, la lionne avait tentée d'être un maximum présente, elle avait tentée d'oublier la soirée qui l'attendait. Et elle trouvait qu'elle y arrivait plutôt bien. Cela était grâce à ses meilleurs amis. Que ferait la brune sans eux ? Certainement pas grand chose d'intéressant.


	4. Chapter 4 : Rendezvous

**Notes d'auteur **: Encore merci pour les reviews ! Je n'ai plus trop la foi, je compte faire une pause dans ma fic, je suis désolé. Je compte en écrire une autre, une Romione !

**Chapitre 4** : Rendez-vous

Le soir venu, Hermione se prépara à la va-vite. Pas question de se faire belle pour ce Malefoy. Elle enfila un pull ordinaire avec un jean. Elle ne se maquilla que très peu, elle se maquillait pour elle, pas pour cet imbécile. Une fois prête, elle se rendit au El Fortunato en transplanant dans une ruelle sombre d'à côté. Inutile de payer le bus pour un trajet comme celui-ci, cela ferait de l'argent ainsi que du temps gaspillé pour rien. Elle entra dans la pizzéria, elle regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit était convenable, une pizzéria banale au style italien. Elle n'avait pas l'air hors de prix. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas payé son dîner. Elle vit à une table, un homme aux cheveux blonds platine, portant un costard qui faisait contraste comparé au restaurant. Il observait la carte. Hermione s'approcha de lui, déjà énervée. Elle s'installa en face de lui, sans le saluer.

- _Bonsoir Granger_, dit-il au bout d'un petit moment, sans quitter la carte des yeux.

- _'Jour_, dit-il froidement.

- _Tu as choisis ?_ demanda Malefoy.

- _Ouais_, répondit Hermione, sèchement.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demandait ce qu'elle désirait, une serveuse vint vers elle. Hermione leva la tête vers elle avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Mandy. Mandy la serveuse du Sixteen, que pouvait-elle bien faire là ?

-_ Hermione !_ se réjouit la serveuse.

- _M...Mandy ?_ bégaya Hermione, surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Malefoy, dans son coin, souriait de la situation peu cocasse.

- _Eh bien je travaille ! Serveuse au Sixteen ne paie pas tellement, tu dois bien le savoir,_ répondit-elle en souriant en faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Euh... oui, oui..._ dit l'ancienne Gryffondor.

De tout les restaurants de la ville, il fallait qu'elle travaille ici. La chance ne faisait pas partie des amis d'Hermione Granger.

- _Bon, vous avez commandé ?_ fit Mandy.

- _Granger tu veux quoi ?_ demanda Drago, froidement.

- _Une pizza quatre fromages_, s'il-te-plaît, commanda la brune. _De l'eau me suffira_.

Après avoir noté la commande de sa collègue du Sixteen, elle se tourna vers Malefoy pour prendre sa commande.

- _Des lasagnes avec un verre de vin._

Elle nota, fit un sourire appuyé en direction d'Hermione, puis s'en alla. Les laissant seul à seule.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux durant un petit moment. Sans un mot. Mandy revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un verre de vin ainsi qu'un pichet d'eau. Malefoy tourna lentement son verre entre ses doigts, huma le verre avant de tremper ses lèvres dedans.

- _Infecte_, commenta t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Si je te disais que c'est un Château Latour, retirerais-tu ton commentaire ?_

- _Non, je préfère un bon Château Lafite Rothschild_, répondit le blond avec un sourire taquin.

Elle ne prêta plus attention à ce qu'il racontait et commença à déguster sa pizza qui se révéla être délicieuse.

-_ Je peux te poser une question ?_ demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

- _J'ai le choix ?_ rétorqua la brune, avec un sourire mauvais et ironique.

Il secoua la tête. Hermione anticipait ses futurs questions. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de dévoiler sa vie privée à son pire ennemi.

- _Pas vraiment_, répondit-il, tout d'un coup froidement. _Pourquoi travailles-tu dans ce club ? Manque d'argent ?_

- _Bonne déduction, Malefoy_, dit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel, les bras croisés.

- _Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas de l'argent à tes fabuleux amis ? Ton petit copain Weasley est toujours fauché c'est ça ?_

Le blond la mettait hors d'elle. Elle avait envie de lui cracher au visage et de s'en aller sur le champ. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne voulait pas faire de scandale.

-_ Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai trop de fierté. Et pour ta gouverne, Ron et moi ne sommes plus ensemble depuis longtemps._

Sa phrase eut le don de faire sourire Malefoy. Il semblait trouver ça drôle que Ron et Hermione ne soit plus ensemble. La brune trouvait ça puérile.

-_ Ça te pose un problème, Malefoy ?_ souligna la jeune sorcière en levant les sourcils.

- _Aucun ! Je savais que Weasley et toi ça ne durerait pas. Vous n'allez absolument pas ensemble_, commenta l'ancien Serpentard.

- _Et pourquoi ?_

- _Car les traîtres à leur sang, tout comme les Sang-de-Bourbe ne méritent que la solitude._

Non. Malefoy n'avait pas changé. Il restait le même qu'à Poudlard. Ce garçon méprisant ayant quelconques affinités avec les Moldus.

- _Tu ne changeras donc jamais,_ se lamenta Hermione.

- _Je dois bien le prendre_ ? demanda ironiquement Malefoy.

_- Bien sûr que non._

_- Autre question : depuis quand travailles-tu là-bas ?_

_- Presque un an._

Il hocha la tête. Puis mangea de son plat. La jeune sorcière fit la même chose.

-_ Mandy est célibataire ?_ demanda t-il subitement.

Hermione laissa échapper un léger rire.

-_ Ah parce que tu t'intéresses à Mandy maintenant ?_

- _Et bien oui, c'est une jeune fille très charmante._

-_ Tu n'as qu'à voir ça avec elle ! Mandy !_ appela la jeune sorcière en voyant sa collègue passait pas loin d'eux.

Elle releva la tête, puis s'approcha des deux sorciers en souriant naïvement.

-_ Oui ?_ dit-elle lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à leur hauteur.

Malefoy la regarda droit dans les yeux puis fit un sourire qu'il jugeait séduisant en direction de la charmante blonde à forte poitrine. Elle se mit à lui rendre son sourire, avant de regarder Hermione, mal à l'aise. Son regard en disait long. La serveuse et collègue de notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne voulait pas draguer le supposé petit copain de cette dernière.

-_ Tu es célibataire ?_ demanda t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait être séducteur.

- _Oh... euh... oui_, répondit-elle timidement, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. _Pourquoi cette question ?_

- _Je voulais savoir si tu étais libre un de ces quatre ?_

- _Hum... je sais pas, tu ne sors pas avec Hermione ?_

- _Oh non !_ intervint Hermione, en haussant la voix. _Malefoy et moi ne sommes pas ensemble, loin de là._

Mandy ne semblait pas tout comprendre. L'ancien Serpentard et héritier de la famille Malefoy se chargea d'éclairer sa lanterne :

- _C'est une vieille amie qui en pince pour moi à vrai dire._

- _N'importe quoi !_ répliqua aussitôt la brune.

- _Mais si tu te souviens pas ? Lorsque nous avions treize ans tu m'avais sauté au coup pour m'embrasser_, menti le blond.

- _Arrête un peu les fantasmes, Malefoy. _

Mandy restait là, devant leur table, ne sachant où se mettre dans l'histoire.

- _Mais si, souviens toi, tu harcelais jour et nuit pour que je sorte avec toi. Et un peu plus de dix ans après j'ai finalement accepté !_ inventa t-il.

- _Tu vas arrêter espèce d'abruti !_ se leva Hermione, folle de rage devant les mensonges du jeune homme.

Mandy sursauta légèrement, du au geste brusque de la sorcière. Elle avait terriblement envie de dégainer sa baguette magique et d'envoyer un maléfice à l'ancien Serpentard qui le ferait voler à travers la pièce ou encore lui ferait vomir des limaces.

- _Pas la peine de t'énerver Mione, je sais que tu m'aimes, un jour j'accepterais peut-être !_ rigola Malefoy.

-_ Connard,_ pesta Hermione avant de jeter sa serviette sur la table et de quitter les lieux.

Tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle, Malefoy invitait déjà Mandy à boire un verre après son service au El Fortunato. Après quelques insistances de la part du riche héritier, contre toute attente, elle accepta. Mais Malefoy ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il n'allait pas en finir avec la belle Hermione Granger. Ça non.


End file.
